masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dossier: The Professor
Category Shouldn't this belong in Category:Missions and not Category:Assignments? --silverstrike 23:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake. It was removed from Category:Assignments --silverstrike 23:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Grenade Launcher If you don't take the grenade launcher on this mission, does that turian still tell the woman she lacks one? Tali's no.1 fan 17:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, just went in with the Arc Projector and he says the same thing. PikaShepard 17:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Oh well, thanks. Tali's no.1 fan 22:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's easily explained I think, before the DLC was there the only heavy weapon available at that point (as without Mordin you can't access the lab) was the grenade launcher. The script hadn't anticipated having other heavy weapons at that point. DuskOfTwilight 08:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there were other heavy weapons available in some circumstances. For instance, I was running around at this point on my first playthrough with an M-490 Blackstorm strapped to my back! :) I do see what you're saying though, and it sounds reasonable enough. SpartHawg948 08:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Professor Recruitment Shots I'll be adding more pics as I take and edit more (perhaps later today; for now, I'm going to add some Mako shots). AnotherRho 20:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes more images is always a good thing. I guess this one slipped through the cracks. Lancer1289 20:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Squad Members It is worth to mention that, taking Grunt with you let you see some different behavior and hear funny statements. 10:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. Info relating to Grunt's dialogue belongs on Grunt's unique dialogue page. More than likely, the funny statements you're referring to are already there. SpartHawg948 10:16, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure. On the way to Mordin, Grunt coughs and say "I don't get sick" with a hoarsely voice. That referes to Grunts statement made at the entrance to the slums, that he will never get sick. Shepard replies and hopes for a treatment at the clinic. ::When you talk to Mordin the first time, he scans Grunt and treat him. While Mordin does that, Grunt raises his arm like an anxious child. ::Sorry, English is not my mother tongue, you may correct mistakes. :: 13:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Again that does belong on Grunt's UD page, if it not already there. Lancer1289 14:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, it belongs here at Trivia like other pages. For example this one Dossier: The Convict. Actually it is not what Grunt talks, it's more about the pictures you can see. ::::I didn't want to start a discussion here, I only thought it is worth a note like other pages do. I think this is very comfortable to see who got special talks and behaviors on such quests. :::: 17:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::The problem is that shouldn't be there as that isn't classified trivia material. It doesn't belong here, and it will be removed from that page shortly. Lancer1289 17:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Post-mission morality points discrepancy. After finishing the mission, I got some Renegade points and Paragon points (more of the latter than the former; I know for sure I got 5 Renegade points, and I think I got either 7 or 9 Paragon, I don't remember and I don't care to go back through the parts I can't save in just to find out again since I'm playing on Insanity; I was wearing the Inferno Armor at the time), but I don't think I made any Renegade choices either in the final dialogue or throughout the mission proper (I spared the first batarian, spared the human looters, told the refugees I'd clear a path, used the Paragon interrupt during the first dialogue with Mordin, spared the batarians threatening Daniel, and chose all upper or middle dialogue radial choices in the final conversation). predcon 05:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) After some missions are completed you gain automatic Paragon and Renegade points in addition to whatever you received through the course of the mission. The Morality Guide lists all instances of this. OZZY 07:08, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Oookay. Should it be noted at the bottom of this page "This quest awards automatic morality points regardless of your actions; see Morality Guide"? predcon 09:27, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::No because that content belongs in that guide, not in this article. Lancer1289 13:31, January 25, 2012 (UTC)